


It's time for Dr. Zone!

by Selofain



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Gen, milo murphy's law - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Steve's just glad Tony didn't actually build the car.





	It's time for Dr. Zone!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to the Cap/Iron Man community because hardly anybody will get this reference. But I couldn't get it out of my head and absolutely could not think of anything else. My brain just wouldn't let me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Couples Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731379) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [HANDSOME – The Bees Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981875) by [RawWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting)




End file.
